<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've got you by rabiddog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883514">I've got you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog'>rabiddog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama sprains his ankle.</p><p>Oikawa offers to carry him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah!" </p><p> </p><p>A harsh gasp dribbled from Kageyama's soft lips as he tumbled to the shined floor, his shoulder taking the brunt of the fall, and he curled inwards somewhat. His ankle, twisted and already turning a sickening, blistering red, was pressed against the cold floorboards. It had just been a misstep that had turned into the worst pain Kageyama had ever felt in his life.  </p><p> </p><p>Long, calloused fingers curled against a soft palm and Kageyama inhaled sharply. His head was spinning; his ears were ringing; body aching. For a moment, the setter couldn't even remember where he was or who he was. What had he been doing again?  </p><p> </p><p>A soft, panicked murmur of sounds broke through the heavy silence that had settled over the court. Kageyama's face scrunched a little as the voices moved closer to him, piercing his mind like bullets through glass.  </p><p> </p><p>Harsh walls, standing tall and strong, decayed almost immediately as a soft, familiar hand was placed down on Kageyama's shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama? Are you alright? What's wrong?"  </p><p> </p><p>Suga was crouched beside the setter; his silver brows pinched together into a frown. A picture of confusion and concern was painted over his delicate features, lips downturned somewhat. Obviously, he was worried about the younger boy, not just because he was a valuable player.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinked a little, his mind in a haze and his ankle aching desperately from where it was pressed down. "Suga." He murmured quietly when his mind finally registered who was above him.  </p><p> </p><p>The older boy in question gave an encouraging nod. "That's me, Kageyama. Do you think you could tell me what hurts?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio swallowed, his throat feeling far rougher than usual. "My- My ankle." He replied after a moment of hesitation.  </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara nodded again, squeezing gently at the raven-head's shoulder. "Okay. Is there anywhere else that hurts? Or is it just your ankle?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama paused at that, a thoughtful expression crossing over his usually stoic face. His shoulder was hurting a little from where he'd landed on it, but it wasn't anything unbearable; if anything, he'd have a small bruise the next day. But that was it. He shook his head in response to the question.  </p><p> </p><p>Suga grinned – a reassuring expression that had Kageyama feeling lightheaded for more reasons than just his injury. "Alright. That's great, Kageyama, I'm going to go and talk to the coach, okay? Just sit still. Don't try and get up."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama honestly didn't think he could move by himself, even if he wanted to. His body felt as heavy as lead, sunken into the floor with no thoughts of moving any time soon.  </p><p> </p><p>"Crappyama! I'm- Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Is your ankle okay-?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had practically thrown himself over the fallen player, his hands flapping about in a rather expressive manner, and his face was practically soaked with concern. Kageyama could barely hold back the smile tugging at his lips despite the pain he was in.  </p><p> </p><p>"S' okay, dumbass." He sighed softly, his words a little slurred, and the lightheaded feeling was growing further. "I'm- I'm fine," Tobio stressed, lifting an arm so he could lightly swat at the ginger.  </p><p> </p><p>While he appreciated the concern and knew that Hinata was one to worry <i> a lot, </i> he was being a little intrusive and getting far too close to Kageyama for comfort.  </p><p> </p><p>"You don't look very 'fine,'" Kindaichi remarked from the other side of the net, brows raised and his arms crossed over his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Kageyama had forgotten they had been in the middle of a practice match with Seijoh. It was just his luck to have a fall right then. Couldn't it have waited till he was back home in Karasuno's gym and just practicing with teammates he saw every day? It would have been embarrassing, sure, but it was even more embarrassing to have fallen in front of his old teammates and senpais.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let out a groan, his cheeks flushing up, and then a small scowl slowly spread over his face. "I'm fine." He stressed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut for a final time.  </p><p> </p><p>The talking and bickering had picked up around him, some of it close, and some of it farther away. He didn't want to tune in to it anymore; he didn't want to hear what they were saying. In all honesty, Tobio just wanted to go home and get some sleep – maybe forget that this day had happened.</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama didn't know how long he'd been lying on the cold floor, but the area around him had gotten a lot quieter, and there were a gentle pair of hands lifting him up. A harsh hiss bubbled from his parted lips, and his eyes snapped open.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ah, Tobio, I wouldn't jostle too much if I were you. You've already done enough damage as it is."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's brows pinched, and he let out a half-snarl, half-growl, "Aren't you jostling me right now?" He hissed out, only pausing when he realized just <i> who </i> he was back-talking. "Oh. Oikawa-san, I'm-"  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa, all smiles and soft-spoken taunts that he was, just gave a shrug. "You're in pain. I'm not going to tease you for acting a little badly towards your senpai." He responded, a comfortable and familiar smile spreading across pink lips. He'd been through enough problems with his own knee that he knew that an injury was no laughing matter. </p><p> </p><p>The older setter continued speaking when Kageyama only offered a confused glance. "You've only got a mild sprain, Tobio, nothing too bad, but it'll be swollen and hurt for a little bit. I offered to carry you to the bus, seeing as I'm quite clearly the strongest person here."   </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's brows furrowed. "No, you're not."  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gave a little squawk, shifting somewhat as he finally pulled Kageyama up and into his arms. "As blunt as ever, aren't you, Tobio?" He sighed, although there was no anger or malice in his words. Just a slight hint of fondness. That was all.  </p><p> </p><p>"I guess." Kageyama agreed after a moment. He didn't really think that he was blunt, perse, just truthful is all.  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled, holding the younger boy a little closer to his chest as he began the walk out of the gym. Not that he'd ever tell Tobio, but he'd been the first one to offer to carry him to the bus. There had been a little questioning, with Kindaichi and Kunimi wondering why he'd ever want to hold somebody so self-centered and cold (or, king-like, as they'd put it), but Oikawa just couldn't help himself.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like he wanted to mock the younger, either; Oikawa just... felt drawn to Tobio in a way that he hadn't felt towards anyone else before.  </p><p> </p><p>"You're staring at me," Kageyama muttered blandly - breaking through Oikawa's thoughts – a hot flush spreading over the raven-head's pudgy cheeks in a mix of both embarrassment and endearment, despite the tone of voice. It was not new knowledge that he felt something for his old senpai, not that he'd ever admitted it.  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa flustered for a moment before smirking carelessly. "How could I not stare at somebody like you, hm? My perfect little prodigy-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa! Stop messing with Kageyama and get him onto the bus already." Iwaizumi's voice, as exasperated as ever, broke through their little bubble and had Tooru almost jumping up.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't help but snort, tucking his face further into Oikawa's arm as his two old senpais began to bicker with each other. It certainly wasn't something new, and Tobio sort of thought that they sounded like an old married couple.  </p><p> </p><p>He gave a little sigh, relaxing further. He was more than content to stay in Oikawa's arms for now. He could think about how much practice he'd be missing later on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>